


I Won’t Rest ‘Til You Do

by ihathbenobiwankenobied



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But like Obi-Wan definitely listens because he trusts his boyfriend with his life, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five Plus One, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hugs, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan literally doesn't sleep so Cody makes him, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied
Summary: Five times Cody puts Obi-Wan to bed and one time he doesn't have to.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, alright, alright. I keep wanting to write fics where Obi-Wan gets some fucking sleep. I just think he's tired all the time and deserves to go to bed. That's where his overprotective boyfriend, our beloved Cody, comes in to make him sleep for once. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading my fics! I am so appreciative of all the lovely responses I get! These fics are admittedly completely self-indulgent, but I figure someone might enjoy the same things I do. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 1 of 6 for this classic five-plus-one my dudes!

Cody knew that look all too well, the glassy, slow blinking eyes and that smile that never quite made it to his eyes. He was merely a shell of himself after the worst battles when he replayed every mistake, every _failure,_ behind empty eyes. He would never admit it to Cody, preferring to fight a quiet second war underneath the surface of a put-together Jedi Master. For a General, he was too much of man, too vulnerable, Cody could see it. That unfeeling persona never perpetually floated around him like a cloud of smoke. It was replaced with a sense of duty and ownership; he held himself accountable for every action that his men took, good or bad, just or unjust. 

Cody knew that look of defiance, yet desperation for  _ escape _ . Obi-Wan would let Ahsoka talk his ear off in the cockpit of the ship for hours, putting his own desires aside to speak with her in an attempt to mend her soul from the battle before. He was subconsciously empathetic, almost to his own detriment. Cody would always be there to save him from himself, to heal those open wounds and whisper sweet nothings in his ear when he needed to forget  _ everything _ . Cody was there to break down the wall that stood between his  _ duty  _ and his heart.

That glint had disappeared from his eyes, forcing them in a dullness that only Cody knew well enough to diagnose. He was tired, exhausted really. The day before they had lost several hundred men to war; now they were on their way to a covert mission that required only the finest, most level-headed warriors as Windu had put it. What he meant was that it required Obi-Wan to push himself back into battle barely a full day later. 

They had ten hours of time on the ship and Anakin had chosen to be the pilot. There was more than enough time and space for Obi-Wan to rest; the ship had three fairly spacious apartments for that purpose. Yet, through the corridor leading to the cockpit, Cody could see Obi-Wan stroking at his russet beard thoughtfully as Ahsoka gesticulated rapidly, obviously describing some aspect of the previous day’s battle with excitement. While she was clearly proud of herself, Rex hadn’t been nearly as satisfied with the mission. He had already locked himself in one of the three compartments to dwell on it. 

Cody watched the General with skeptical eyes as the man’s eyes blinked slowly, eyelids pausing momentarily as they shut before snapping open when he realized what was happening. Cody wanted to march in there, pick him up, and deposit him into bed, but there were too many people watching and Obi-Wan wouldn’t like that. Cody had to wait. 

Minutes passed, the General looking worse for wear with every second as his shoulders slumped and he leaned heavily against the copilot’s chair. Cody could have cried when he finally heard Anakin order Ahsoka to  _ sit down and make herself useful.  _ That left a very exhausted, very pale Obi-Wan staring back in Cody’s direction, eyes glossy. Obi-Wan lifted heavy hands to rub at his stubborn eyes and Cody couldn’t wait any longer; the man needed to be put to bed. 

“General, Sir,” Cody asked loudly as he sidled up to the sunken Jedi, “Would you assist me with a strategic plan in the back please?” 

Obi-Wan looked at him with the ghastly look of his and nodded slowly, “Sure.” And Obi-Wan knew what Cody was going to do; it had happened before. 

Obi-Wan’s elbow wedged in his hand, Cody led him through the core of the ship and down a skinny hallway towards an open compartment. He pulled him inside, sliding the metal door shut behind them. 

“You’re doing it again.” Cody said, nearly demanding an answer although he hadn’t even asked a question. He focused his eyes on the wide blue ones in front of him.

“I know…” Obi-Wan said as he sat gingerly on the harsh white sheets of the small bunk, “Old habits die hard.” But it wasn’t an old habit, staying awake until his body couldn’t take it anymore, it was a regular occurrence. When they were back on the Negotiator, Cody could monitor him from their shared quarters. When the sky turned dark he would put on soothing string music and dim the lights, hoping Obi-Wan would settle and put down the datapad his eyes were glued to. He was an  _ addict,  _ unable to avoid the toxic demands of the never ending war and the unending asks of the Jedi Order.

“You are going to sleep now,  _ ad’ika _ . I can’t watch you like this anymore.” Cody sat next to him, hands already tugging at his utility belt. Obi-Wan let him take it off, Cody’s hand effortlessly pulling away the belt that was the only thing left holding him together. Obi-Wan raised his arms up and allowed Cody to pull his pressed tunics violently from his body. He would sometimes care, snapping at Cody for being so reckless, but not today. He didn’t even sigh, just stared off, apparently lost in thought. “Pill?” Cody asked as he reached for the little compartment on his own utility belt.

“ _ Yes. _ ” Obi-Wan whispered and held out his palm. Cody placed the little purple capsule into Obi-Wan’s hand. Nightmares were inevitable, Cody knew that, but there were medications that could help. It had only taken Cody thirteen weeks to convince Obi-Wan they would do more harm than good. He swallowed it dry and began to pull off his boots. Cody knelt to help him, hands working the tight boots off of his tense calf muscles. Everything about the way the man moved reminded Cody of his exhaustion. He was slow and lagging, hands fumbling over the button at the waist of his trousers several times before Cody reached to help. 

He was always so composed in front of those who watched him with scrutiny like he had something to prove. Cody knew the Jedi frowned upon weakness, he knew that Obi-Wan was their perfect picture of a man who possessed no such thing. Yet, here the man was, head lolling into Cody’s neck as the Commander helped his feet out of his trousers. He was the perfect picture of everything the Jedi supposedly  _ were not _ . 

“Sore, Obi?” He asked as he removed the man’s socks and began to fold his clothes in a neat little pile next to the bunk. Obi-Wan just nodded, hand already working at the flesh of his right arm. He was prone to a raging case of tendonitis when he came off a particularly lightsaber-intensive battle. There was never time to rest and let it heal. Cody produced a small container of bacta salve he had procured from the medcenter last time he’d been in for a couple of bad bruises. He had saved the rest for Obi-Wan when he noted how easily it relieved that dull ache of pain. Obi-Wan sat with his bare arm extended, gooseflesh bumps scattered over his pale skin. Cody didn’t miss the little whimper of relief that escaped Obi-Wan’s lips as he spread the oily substance over the inflamed skin, tingles already starting to pulse against his own fingertips. “In the bed, love.” Cody commanded him softly. Obi-Wan stood and allowed Cody to pull back the sheets. 

Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate, he never did anymore, just inserted himself into the rumpled sheets and looked at Cody with those eyes that asked for approval. “Perfect,  _ Ob-ika.  _ Rest now.”

Cody watched that look float off of Obi-Wan’s features as his eyes drifted shut. It wasn’t enough, sleep, but it was something to take the edge off. Cody wished that it was easier to come by.

He would have to wake him in only a couple of hours, but Cody would watch that peaceful bliss of sleep wash over his  _ Cyare _ the entire time. 

....


	2. Chapter 2

Cody had gone looking for Obi-Wan when he hadn’t shown his face in the Mess for his dinner. If Obi-Wan respected anything, it was time. It was fairly unusual that he would miss an agreed upon meeting, much less be late. Cody had waited for him silently, bearing the brunt of Anakin and Ahsoka’s attempts to manipulate him into taking either of their sides in an argument about banthas, of all things.

Thirty minutes had passed, then an hour, and Cody’s nervousness began to set it. Not one call had been sent to his comm, and Anakin hadn’t received any calls himself. After a little over an hour, Cody decided there was no other choice but to find Obi-Wan. Anakin reported no findings in Obi-Wan’s quarters, and Ahsoka didn’t see him in the training rooms or the barracks. That left Cody heading towards his usually abandoned office space clinging to hope that for some unknown reason the General had settled himself there for an evening of work.

Cody had made it to the short hallway of small office spaces that were kept for the highest Generals and Commanding officers; Cody had an office himself, but like the General, it wasn’t a place that he frequented often. As he pushed down the hallway a sudden noise echoed down the metallic walls. Stopping in his tracks, Cody’s hand trailed down to where his blaster was hooked to his utility belt. His hand hovered there for several moments as he listened for the noise again. 

And then there was a long, drawing snore.  _ Oh Kriff. _

Cody had to hold back a booming laugh as he clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled his comm to his face. “I think we found our General.” He whispered.

“Where?” Anakin’s voice, surprisingly, erupted from behind him and Cody swiveled backwards to find himself face-to-face with a smirking Anakin Skywalker and an equally wry Ahsoka Tano. 

“Fuck you, Skywalker.” Cody whispered loudly and pushed Anakin by the shoulder. H

“I’m going to make the bold assumption that _ your lover _ is the one snoring up a storm in his office?” Anakin asked, pushing past him and planting himself in front of the doorway of the office. 

“He’s not my  _ lover,  _ Skywalker. For Force-sake…” Cody sidled up beside the General and glanced into the room. Sitting in his desk-chair, Obi-Wan’s head rested face-first onto the datapad on the table in front of him. His face was smashed into the lit screen and his eyes were fluttering softly with every loud snore that escaped him. One of his arms laid next to him on the table while another dangled loosely, his fingertips almost touching the ground. Cody wanted to coo at him and run a hand through the fluffy disorganized locks that sat stop his head; he was positively adorable. Cody took a step forward past Anakin as he felt the younger man try and take a step further into the room. That’s when Cody noticed the drool beginning to drip from Obi-Wan’s slightly ajar mouth. Anakin seemed to notice at the exact same time as he snorted out a laugh. 

“Is he-?” Anakin raised his eyebrows as a devious smirk began to surface on his lips. 

“Shut your fucking mouth, Skyalker.” Cody snarled under his breath as he turned Anakin’s shoulders away from the opening of Obi-Wan’s office space. “Go find someone to irritate other than Obi-Wan.” Anakin grumbled a couple of light curses under his breath and patted Ahsoka on the shoulder.

“C’mon, Snips. We can roast Obi-Wan later when his boyfriend-slash-bodyguard gets off of our backs.”

Cody would have strangled him but he figured Obi-Wan might not be entirely thrilled if he choked out his former padawan. 

It wasn’t often that Obi-Wan spent time in his meagre office on the Negotiator; he was more often than not out attending to some universe-ending threat or bouncing around the interior of the starship asking everyone in sight if there was anything he could do for them. If Cody didn’t know better, he would think that the man never slept or rested. Period. Apparently, today Obi-Wan had unintentionally decided to use his office as a bed.

Once Cody was sure Anakin and Ahsoka had left the premise, he approached the sleeping man. He allowed his eyes to trace the form before him; Obi-Wan looked so young when he slept. All the creases around his eyes and on his forehead seemed to disappear and his usually taught stance was reduced to a boneless slump against the metal table.

Cody knew he needed to wake him; the man would be awfully more comfortable in their bed under a thick layer of warm covers. 

“Obi-Wan?” Cody called, voice raised just above a whisper. Cody rubbed his dull fingertips through the mess of russet hair on the man’s head. A small whine escaped the elder man as he shifted sleepily against the table. His dropping hand clenched once but he didn’t seem terribly keen on waking up. “C’mon cyare, wake up.” Cody called gently once more as he squeezed the very back of Obi-Wan’s neck. That seemed to rouse him judging by the way he suddenly sat up rigidly, bleary eyes skating across the interior of the room. 

There was a minute of silence before the ruffled, red-cheeked, General turned to Cody.

“Oh, um… Cody. Thank you for waking me.” He uttered gently, words nervously falling out of his mouth as he pushed himself up from his chair. “I apologize for missing dinner, I presume. I took a rather impromptu nap, I suppose.”

Cody let out a gentle laugh and placed a comforting hand on one of the man’s slumping shoulders. “I don’t mind that you were sleeping. In fact, this now gives me full rights to tell you to go to bed when  _ I know  _ you’re tired.”

“Nonsense, Cody. I am an adult you know.” Obi-Wan scoffed as he began to sort through the mounds of flimsy scattered across the surface of his desk. Cody could tell that he saw the bit of drool that he’d left on a piece of flimsy and quickly disposed of it in the trash can under the table. 

“Yes, an adult who falls asleep at his desk and drools all over his paperwork?” Cody teased and watched Obi-Wan’s cheeks burn an even deeper shade of red. 

“You saw that?” Obi-Wan squeaked and rubbed a clearly exasperated hand across his face. 

“I did. And so did Anakin and Ahsoka. I wish you good luck in that department.” Cody saluted him sarcastically and grabbed him by the shoulders to push him towards the entrance of the room, “But nevermind that, I need to get you into bed.”

“ _ Kriff. _ ” Obi-Wan only swore like that in front of Cody, “I don’t know if I can ever sleep again knowing that, Cody.” Obi-Wan allowed Cody to take his hand and stayed a couple of steps behind them as Cody led him blindly through the dull hallways of the ship towards the barracks. 

They walked in comfortable silence like they often did; Cody wasn’t one to desire constant chatter. He had experienced enough of that while living with his brothers for the majority of his life. Each time Cody glanced behind himself Obi-Wan was sinking more and more into himself as his eyes became heavy. He was  _ tired. _ His battle-worn body was failing him like any traditional soldier; the Force wouldn’t hold up forever. 

When they arrived at Obi-Wan’s,  _ their,  _ quarters, Cody demanded him out of his tunics with a gentle shove towards the bed, “And once those are off, get in the bed.”

Obi-Wan didn’t say a word. Instead, he watched Cody with drooping eyes as he clumsily stripped down to just his undergarments. He stumbled over his discarded boots and fell into the bed with an audible  _ oof _ that Cody definitely did not  _ swoon  _ over. The man was right adorable when he was exhausted. Cody waited until he was settled into the covers to walk over to the bedside. 

“I’ll join you in a couple of hours,  _ cyare. _ ” He whispered as he dropped a small kiss to the top of Obi-Wan’s hair. Obi-Wan looked slightly disappointed and tugged at Cody’s arm.

“Sooner?” He asked, “Now?”

“Alright…” 

Cody would never be able to resist a sleepy Obi-Wan. 


End file.
